


A Fortress conquered from within

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Eating, Eating Disorders, Other, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Gift for Anon.Stressed out Fort Max eating more than he should.





	

Fortress Maximus paced. He did a lot of that lately, especially when he was alone. It was usually how he knew he needed to STOP being alone and find someone to talk to. Lately that had been Red Alert. Or sometimes a message to his therapist. But there wasn't anyone around. Cerebros had taken all the roboids on some sort of field trip. Red Alert was doing a security sweep, and had just about ordered the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord to stay and watch the base. They couldn't afford any risk of leaving all this crazy advanced technology around without any guards. And any message to Rung would take hours before he got a response. 

His stomach growled again, and Max held one hand against the rumbling metal, glancing again at the energon cube storage unit in his room. He'd been distracted all day, and missed all three of his regularly scheduled meals. And now here he was, thinking about what that meant. He wasn't allowed to eat alone. After his time with… No, he wasn't going to go there. 

He'd been starved, kept on the very edge of shutdown for so long that even now, months after having resumed duty, he couldn't control himself once he started eating. He was fine when he had a handler, of course. He'd gotten used to that. The firm tone getting his attention. The occasional grip on his wrist. The very carefully controlled portion placed on his plate, allowing him to gorge until it was done. 

But he didn't have anyone around now. And he was hungry. His reserves were low. He bit his finger as he walked across the room yet again. Cerebros was out of range. Red Alert had shut off his comms so he couldn't be tracked. He could probably get the right amount onto his plate… but he'd skipped today, so he should put three times as much, right? No, Rung had said he wasn't supposed to eat too much in one sitting, something about messing with his sense of how much was a good amount. So, one plate? No, then he certainly wouldn't have enough energy.

Just the idea had the hunger turn painful, Fort Max leaning against the wall as he remembered kneeling, made to stare at energon cubes while he was starving. Okay, clearly he couldn't wait for Red any longer. It would be fine. He'd be fine. He was a grown bot, he could take care of something this simple. He just… a little more than a portion. Simple. Easy. He moved over to his dispenser, holding the plate out so he could get the energon cubes. 

Plop. 

Plop. 

Plop.

Three? No, no he was clearly supposed to have four per serving. Three wasn't enough. He grabbed one and downed it, crushing the exterior to force the top off and dipping his head back drink the contents in one hungry gulp. His eyes widened as the blue mixture slid over his glossa, down his throat. He could hear his frame start venting loudly, his engine rumbling. The hunger, however, only got worse. He gripped the second cube, tore off it's top and dug his fingers into the thick ooze. It tingled over his digits, but very quickly he was scooping it out of the cube and shoveling into his mouth. 

He didn't mind that some of the energon dribbled onto his chin. He licked and sucked his fingers clean, quickly moving on to the next cube. This time he bit part of the corner off of it, barely wincing at the jagged edge that cut his lip. Instead he just latched onto the cube, sucking it clean. It was empty within moments. The large autobot clutched at his chest, feeling his pulse spark as some of the thick gel took it's sweet time going down, but it passed before he could properly panic, and then he was left looking at an empty plate. He was panting, licking his lips, sucking his fingers clean. 

It wasn't enough. 

He was still hungry. Still starving.

His vents were blowing harder now, Fort Max pushing the plate against the distributor again. But it ignored him. There was an error message: "Portion already allotted. Please wait five hours." 

Without sparing a thought, the cannons came down and blasted the offending machinery. Energon cubes flew everywhere. Some broke against the walls, the ground. Some were already broken from the force of the blast. Frantically, Fortress Maximus got on hands and knees, gathering the cubes around him. He downed them quickly, feeling a weight settle in his gut, but it wasn't enough. He could _hear_ them around him, parading the food, keeping it out of range except the barest of trickles. 

He was still hungry.

He was still starving. 

How many cubes was he at? 

He had to at least drink all the broken ones, not let anything go to waste. He couldn't let _any_ of it go to waste. And it felt so damned good going down his throat. He wasn't really paying attention to anything any more, just needing to finish what he'd caused. He felt heavy, but eating felt so good. He had to keep going. Fix the problem, don't let any go to waste. Just keep… Wait.. Why was.. 

He tried to reach for the last cube, but it was just out of his reach. He pushed himself on hands and knees, but he was so tired. His stomach sloshed, bulged and swollen, and the big bot looked down at it for the first time in a while. Had he really taken in that much? He hiccupped, holding his stomach with both hands, and just allowed himself to roll onto his back. He felt so full it almost _hurt_. 

But it felt nice. 

It felt real nice. 

He was just gonna… Just gonna sleep here, wait for Red to come back. He'd know how to sort it all out, sure.


End file.
